


Day 25. С Рождеством, Джостен

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Нил признаётся, что уже не помнит, отмечал ли Рождество, как нормальные люди. А Эндрю решает это исправить
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Kudos: 26
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 25. С Рождеством, Джостен

**Author's Note:**

> #AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 on Twitter

В начале декабря, во время очередного бесцельного шатания по торговому центру, Нил вдруг залипает на рождественские украшения, словно в первый раз их видит. Эндрю, уже ушедший вперёд, вынужден вернуться и потянуть его за рукав. 

– Эй, ты чего тут застрял?

– Я вдруг подумал, – словно очнувшись, отвечает Нил, – что я не помню, чтобы нормально отмечал Рождество. Как обычные люди. Чтобы, знаешь, семейный ужин или вечеринка с друзьями. 

– Да кому это вообще нужно, – отмахивается Эндрю. – Если тебе понадобится семейный ужин, только намекни Эбби. А уж нажраться тут никого просить не надо, и повод не потребуется. 

Нил хмыкает, послушно идя за ним. 

– А как же рождественские подарки? 

– Социальный конструкт.

– Дурацкие свитера и шапки? 

– Развлечение для идиотов. 

Догоняя Ники и Кевина, они увлечённо играют в "почему всё, что ты предлагаешь, полный бред", и Нил, кажется, совершенно забывает о своей мимолётной грусти. 

Зато Эндрю всё прекрасно помнит.

Под страхом медленной и болезненной смерти Ники запрещено говорить Нилу хоть слово о том, что Лисы планируют устроить вечеринку. Оставшиеся недели до праздника команда проявляет чудеса изобретательности и изворотливости, чтобы Джостен ничего не заподозрил, и даже оживлённо обсуждают фальшивые планы на Рождество, так что Нил пребывает в полной уверенности, что на каникулах они с Эндрю останутся вдвоём.

В День Большого Лисьего Заговора вся команда "разъезжается", преувеличенно жизнерадостно попрощавшись с Нилом. Кевина приходится буквально оттаскивать, потому что он начинает с абсолютно серьёзным видом впаривать Джостену про тренировки на каникулах. Ближе к вечеру Эндрю устраивается перед приставкой, убивает пару монстров, а потом лениво говорит:

– Сгоняй за мороженым?

– Ты серьёзно? – Нил валяется на полу и всецело поглощён какой-то книгой. 

– Я никогда не шучу насчёт мороженого, – Эндрю ложится рядом с ним, ведёт губами по плечу, его ладонь против воли опускается на поясницу Нила и неумолимо движется ниже. – Ну, тебе же ничего не стоит, а я буду тебе очень, очень _благодарен_ , Джостен. 

– Ладно. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе отказать, – Нил негромко вздыхает, урывает короткий поцелуй и встаёт. – Я быстро. 

– Можешь не спешить, – фыркает Эндрю, снова запуская игру. – Выбор мороженого не терпит суеты.

Нил задерживается почти на полтора часа, а когда возвращается, его ждут Лисы полным составом – в дурацких свитерах с оленями, ободках с рожками и бокалами в руках посреди наспех украшенной комнаты. На столе даже стоит крошечная, кривая, но настоящая ёлка, увитая гирляндами. 

Джостен замирает на пороге, едва не роняя пакеты, обводит их недоверчивым, неверящим взглядом. Кевин салютует ему бутылкой и усмехается. 

– Как долго меня не было? – спрашивает Нил у подошедшего Эндрю. – Я что, провалился во временную петлю?

– Смотри-ка, кто-то повесил над дверью омелу, – отзывается Миньярд и притягивает его к себе, сладко, неторопливо целуя, а потом отпускает и подталкивает к остальным. – С Рождеством, Джостен.


End file.
